danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הקטקומבות היהודיות בוונוסה
thumb|300px|סמל הכנס [[puglia ebraica|ימין| על בסיס מימצאי הקטקומבות היהודיות בוונוסה]] החץ הוא על המקום המשוער 2 ק"מ צפונית מעיר ונוסה - מרכז יהודי חשוב באיטליה הדרומית בתקופה הרומית - רק שרידים אלה נותרו במקום - האתר פתוח לפי תיאום מראש ---- ימין|ממוזער|220px|ונוסה ומיקומה בין שלושת המחוזות - ויקי-שיתוף ה'קטקומבות היהודיות בוונוסה' מהוות אוסף שמור של קטקומבות. הן התגלו כשני ק"מ צפונית לעיר ונוסה (Venosa) בנפת פוטנצה, בצפון מחוז בזיליקטה, איטליה. העיר "ונוסה" שוכנת ליד סיומה של ויה אפיה, הדרך הראשית מדרום איטליה לעיר הבירה רומא. אקטואליה thumb|650px|מרכז| הקטקומבות היהודיות בבזיליקאטה מייצגות עדות חשובה לנוכחות היהודית הפורחת באזור שבין המאות השלישית למאה השביעית. כדי לאסוף מידע נוסף באתר, הקרן למורשת התרבותית היהודית באיטליה ואגודת דניאלה די קסטרו הקימו מענק מחקר המוקדש למוצרי הקנוקומבלים של ונוסה. ומן הפרויקט הזה נולד וידאו שנעשו על ידי geoNature בשנת 2018 זה יהיה חלק מאפיזודה של "Sereno Variabile" שודרה ב Rai בשל 19 בינואר בשעה 17.00. השידור ההיסטורי של ראיי המנוהל על ידי Osvaldo Bevilacqua יוקדש Basilicata ואת היפות של נשר. הפרק יהיה גלוי גם ב- RaiPlay *מוקד - אתר יהדות איטליה על העיר ונוסה thumb|ימין|ממוזער|300px|נוף העיר ונוסה שוכנת סמוך למפגש הגבולות שלו עם מחוזות קמפניה ופוליה]. העיר שוכנת באזור וולטורה, כ-10 קילומטר מהנהר אופנטו (Ofanto). בעיר התגוררו 12,147 תושבים בשנת 2004. בתקופה הרומאית הייתה העיר ידועה בשם ונוסיה, שכנה בחבל סאמניום על גבול לוקאניה, נכבשה על ידי רומא במלחמה הסאמניטית השלישית בשנת 291 לפנה"ס, וחוברה לדרך אפיה. לעיר הייתה חשיבות אסטרטגית, ומעמד של קולוניה רומאית. העיר נותרה נאמנה לרומא בתקופת המלחמות הפוניות. במלחמת בעלות הברית נתפסה העיר על ידי כוחות הסאמניטים, אך הצבא הרומאי בפיקוד מטלוס פיוס כבש אותה בחזרה, תוך הריגת אחד ממנהיגי המרד, קווינטוס פופדיוס סילו. באזור העיר נותרה שרידי החומה העתיקה והאמפיתיאטרון. שרידי הקטקומבות היהודיות בוונוסה (להלן) עם הקדשות בעברית, יוונית ולטינית מהמאה הרביעית והחמישית לספירה שרדו אף הן. בעיר ונוסיה נולד בשנת 65 לפנה"ס המשורר הורטיוס. * האתר הרשמי ההתיישבות היהודית בוונוסה היה ישוב יהודי מאורגן, אשר ראשוני תושביו היו עבדים שהובאו למקום בימי שלטון הקיסרים טיטוס ואדריאנוס. רובם היו מארץ ישראל וחלקם מארם נהרים. שפתם הייתה יוונית. לפי המצבות הם עסקו ברפואה, במסחר והיו בעלי מלאכה. במצבות מופיעים ציורים של |מנורת שבעת הקנים, אתרוג, לולב ועקידת יצחק. גילוי הקטקומבות thumb|ימין|ממוזער|300px|"שלום" לנפטרים צילם:דניאל ונטורה ימין|ממוזער|300px|מנורה בסלע מעל לקטקומבה (הצבע האדום - אורגינלי - מלפני 1,100 - 1,600 שנה צילם:דניאל ונטורה ימין|ממוזער|300px|תרשים של מתחם הקטקמובות צילם:דניאל ונטורה הקטקומבות התגלו בשנת 1853 בגבעה הקרויה "מדלנה" (Maddalena). הן זוהו ברובן כקטקומבות של נפטרים יהודים ומקצתן כקטקומבות של נפטרים נוצרים. מספר הקטקומבות נאמד במאות אחדות. רוחב הפרוזדורים מגיע עד לשני מטר, יותר מהמקובל במערכות דומות ברומא. הכתובות על הקברות הן בלטינית או ביוונית. השפה ברוב המקרים אינה תקנית ומעידה על אי הכרת השפה היוונית - שפת המקום. מעריכים כי הקטקומבות הן משתי תקופות: חלקן מתוארכות בין המאה הרביעית] למאה הששית וחלקן האחר משויך לתקופה יותר מאוחרת - המאה התשיעית. דוגמה לאחת הכתובות : "תנוח על משכבה בשלום "ביתא", בנו של "פאוסטינוס" (Faustinus). שלום לנשמתו. תהיה נשמתו צרורה בצרור החיים." יש המשך למצבה באותיות עבריות. בתרגום אנגלי: Resting-place of Beta, son of Faustinus. Peace to his soul! May his spirit share in the life eternal!") An epitaph of which the second portion is Greek written in Hebrew characters is also noteworthy, and for that reason is given here, from a reproduction in Ascoli's "Iscrizioni Greche, Latine, Ebraiche di Antichi sepolcri כתובת נוספת : "המצבה של "סקונדינוס" (Secundinus) בנם של "פרסביטרוס" ו"מטרינה" (Presbyterus and Materina) בן שמונים שנה. תולדות המקום thumb|ימין|ממוזער|250px|הכניסה לפארק [http://www.archart.it/archart/italia/Basilicata/Venosa-parco-archeologico/foto-VenosaPArc035.html המקור] מאת: Marirosa Orlando )תרגום אוטומטי) ונוסה אירחה הקהילה היהודית המשגשגת שמעידות כתובות רבות המתוארכות, בצורה חלקה, בין הרביעית למאה התשיעית. לספירת הנוצרים כמעט דבר אינו ידוע על ההכללה שלו בעיר. מתוך כרוניקה של המאה התשיעית., כדי "familiare Cronaca" אחימעץ בן פלטיאל (ספר Yuchasin), אנו למדים על קיומו של בית כנסת בעיר Venosa, אך החפירה לא ולספק משוב כלשהו על המיקום שלה. תמיד ללמוד מן הכתובות כי הקהילה היהודית של ארס של המאה הרביעית. נעשה גם את בעלי הקרקעות ובעלי תפקידים ציבוריים חשובים. העד עדיין שורה של מערות, הגבעה של לה מדלנה, חפרו בסלע וחלקו קרס: הם הקטקומבות היהודית, גילה רשמית בשנת 1842, אך ידוע כבר בשנת 1584. קטקומבה הוא נודע על ידי מספר תת קרקעי (החדרים מתחת לאדמה משמש לקבורה) יש חפרו בסלע ואת מסדרונות חיבור המשני העיקרי. לכל אורך פותח סדרה של תאים של עומק שונות ו מופרדים באמצעות עמודים. בשנת 1974, סקר הביא אור אזור חדש עם מקמרים (גומחה בצורת קשת עם קבר מתחת) צייר: יש ייצג את הסמלים של הדת כגון המנורה היהודית, או מנורה עם שבעה נשק, מוקף הנכון שופר, לולב או הורן. דקל O, והשאיר dall'Etrog, או ארז, ושמן dall'anfora. כיום, עקב התמוטטות של המגזר הזה הוא כבר לא נראה לעין. בשנת 1981, כשלושה מטרים מעל השביל, משימה איטלקי אמריקאי גילה קטקומבה כי נכנס הגבעה של כ 30 מ ' הקברים בעת גילוי הוצגו כמעט כל הפרה. נכון לעכשיו, קטקומבה "הישן", התנאים היו סטטיים החריפו בעקבות רעידת האדמה ב -1980, כבר איחוד ושחזור, והוא מחכה להיפתח על מנת לאפשר ביקור, לפחות בחלקה, בזמן העבודות להמשיך מערות CD ס רופינה. הקשב קרא באופן פונטי מילון - הצג מילון מפורט Venosa ha ospitato una fiorente colonia ebraica attestata da numerosissime iscrizioni databili, senza soluzione di continuità, tra il IV ed il IX sec. d.C. praticamente nulla sappiamo del suo inserimento nella città. Da una cronaca del IX sec., quella di ACHIMAAZ "Cronaca familiare" (Sefer Yuchasin), apprendiamo dell'esistenza a Venosa di una Sinagoga, ma lo scavo non ha fornito alcun riscontro sulla sua ubicazione. Sempre dalle iscrizioni apprendiamo che la Comunità Ebraica di Venosa del IV sec. era costituita anche da proprietari terrieri e da detentori di cariche pubbliche importanti. Lo testimonia ancora una fila di grotte, sulla collina della Maddalena, scavate nel tufo e in parte franate: sono le Catacombe Ebraiche, scoperte ufficialmente nel 1842 ma già conosciute nel 1584. La catacomba conosciuta è composta da una serie di ipogei (ambienti sotterranei adibiti a sepolture) scavati nella roccia e presenta corridoi secondari di collegamento dei principali. Per tutta la lunghezza si apre una serie di cubicoli di diversa profondità e separati da pilastri. Nel 1974 una ricognizione ha portato in luce un nuovo settore con un arcosolio (nicchia a forma di arco con sotto una tomba) affrescato: vi sono rappresentati i simboli legati alla religione ebraica quali la Menorah, o candelabro a 7 braccia, affiancata a destra dallo shofar, o corno e dal Lulav. O palma, ed a sinistra dall'Etrog, o cedro, e dall'anfora dell'olio. Attualmente a causa di un crollo di questo settore non è più visibile. Nel 1981, una decina di metri più in alto del sentiero, una missione italo americana ha scoperto un'altra catacomba che si addentra nella collina per circa 30 m. le tombe al momento della scoperta si presentavano quasi tutte violate. Attualmente la catacomba "vecchia", le cui condizioni statiche si erano ulteriormente aggravate a seguito del sisma 1980, è stata oggetto di consolidamenti e restauri ed è in attesa di essere inaugurata, al fine di consentirne una visita, almeno parziale, mentre i lavori proseguono nelle grotte c.d. di S. Rufina. * Catacombe ebraiche ביקור בקטקומבות היהודיות בדרום איטליה הדקה 10:18 במסגרת בכל שבוע אוסוואלדו Bevilacqua יהיה להעמיק את הידע של ערים וטריטוריות המציעים אטרקציות מסוימות במהלך הקיץ, הדגשת היופי ואת המצוינות והדגשת הצעות מזמין ביותר, הצעות סקרן ביותר, הדמויות, המוצרים ואת הטעמים. הנה הקישור https://www.raiplay.it/video/2019/01/Sereno-Variabile-0ae89707-6bd3-41c4-a864-2c7ade17aacf.html ראו "שלום:" ומנורה [[קובץ:שלום_מוונסה.jpg|thumb|650px|מרכז| מהסרט] thumb|650px|מרכז|מהסרטון גלריית תמונות תמונה:Cenisavenusa.jpg|מקומות קבורה חצובים לרוחב בתוך גומחה אחת גדולה משפחתית תמונה:Venusa 3.jpg|סימני החציבה באבן הטוף - בצד כתובת חרוטה בלטינית תמונה:Venusa2.jpg|הקבר ומעליו מנורה עם כתובות בשפות אחדות תמונה:Prodoavenusa.jpg|אתר קבורה משפחתי אלבומים נוספים * campaniameteo * מוקד - פורטל יהודי איטליה * אתר העיר * כתובות ראו שם * קטקומבות יהודיות ברומא - מעליהם מושלם עתה מוזיאון השואה (רומא) קישורים חיצוניים * Angela G. R. Catarinella, LE CATACOMBE EBRAICHEDI VENOSA - מאמר ממצה באיטלקית בספר המחוז לשנת 1995 -באיטלקית- * פירוט השמות הכלולים במצבות הערות שוליים קטגוריה:עתיקות יהדות איטליה קטגוריה:בזיליקטה קטגוריה:יהדות פוליה